


Affirmation

by bjelkemander



Series: The Black Dog [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Gay, Holding Hands, Homosexuality, I hope it makes you feel nice, Internalized Homophobia, It's just Frisk and Asriel having their love affirmed by Toriel and Asgore, M/M, Self-Acceptance, nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjelkemander/pseuds/bjelkemander
Summary: Frisk and Asriel want to tell Toriel and Asgore something. They do. Relief can be melancholy sometimes.





	Affirmation

There were few signs of life in the bedroom. The distant hum of the air conditioner, the incessant glow of the alarm clock, the moonbeams poking their tendrils through the gaps in the blinds. Everything else was still; even the typically restless goat beside you seemed to have found his peace. Normally, you’d relish nights like these. It was rare that Asriel’s sleep went undisturbed by the fear and terror of the past. While it wasn’t unheard for him to have benign or positive dreams every so often, the confusion over what they may represent was sometimes even more distressing to him.

It seemed the problem tonight was you. Flopping over to stare at the back of your partner’s head again, you tried to lose track of time, willing your mind to just calm down and release itself. You traced the contours of his body with your eyes, quietly examining the way the moonlight caught and reflected on his snow white fur. If Asriel wasn’t resting so peacefully, you’d reach out to touch him; maybe it was a trick, but you could swear he glittered slightly.

You flipped your pillow in quiet frustration, rolling back to stare directly up at the ceiling. You focused on the light fitting as the racing thoughts and anxieties bullied their way back to the forefront of your mind. Worry wasn’t an unusual emotion for you - you and Asriel both had that much in common - but to lose this much sleep over it was out of the ordinary. You tried to return to your islands of safety; distill the issues that tormented you into easy steps you could take to resolve things, but they continued to loom mentally, drawing you further from rest.

Practically, there wasn’t any problem at all. This was something you’d done time and time before, and which generally didn’t present any challenges. You and Asriel tried to make a habit of visiting Toriel and Asgore every month; after all that had happened, it wasn’t much of an effort to make. Plus, it benefitted Asriel to have some kind of broad routine in his life. It relieved them to simply see the two of you together, especially Asriel - they’d been the ones to take of him initially, but it had been difficult for them to see certain aspects of Asriel’s condition manifest.

Tomorrow wasn’t meant to be complicated, though. Asriel had been on a good stretch recently; while there were inevitably bouts of depression and anxiety that he required your help with, his visions and triggers had mostly cleared. He’d even been spending more time outside the house itself; occasionally you’d return home in the evening to find him tending to the simple bushes and shrubs in the garden. Getting out in the sun appeared to do him good, even if you had to constantly remind him to wash himself off before tracking back through the house. It all made you very proud of him, and you were sure Toriel and Asgore would feel the same way.

So, why did sleep elude you?

You flopped back toward Asriel uncomfortably, sitting up in bed in acknowledgment of the futility of your situation. You wanted nothing more right now than to reach out and stroke him, but didn’t want to force him awake just because you were anxious and lonely. Plus, the problem itself was... complicated. It involved Asriel, and you didn’t want to burden him with that responsibility. You knew how easily he could shift the blame to himself in his mind.

It was your ‘fault’ anyway. The two of you were naturally close - you wondered how far the connection went beyond mere emotions - but the dynamic of your relationship had been changing. You’d done that stuff to him in the shower, and he’d asked you to be his boyfriend, and... you worried things had moved too fast. Asriel seemed sincere, but yourself? You felt compromised. He was in your care, and here you were, trying to seduce him, acting like he wasn’t still highly vulnerable. It felt like a mistake.

The unease in your heart suddenly dispersed as Asriel shifted in bed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, peering up at you, a surprised but gentle smile coming to his face. “You can’t sleep either, huh?” He murmured, shuffling closer toward you under the covers. “I thought you were just dreaming... I’ve been awake for 90 minutes now.” You knew the goat’s apparent rest hadn’t seemed right - you’d both just wanted to avoid disturbing the other. He scooped you up, cuddling you into his chest; the goat’s strength always took you by surprise. “You’re worried about tomorrow, too?”

You nodded sadly, pressing deeper into Asriel’s fur. He was always anxious about seeing his parents again, though there was something more intense this time around. You could hardly blame him, certainly compared to your own apprehensions. When you had to shove down memories of manipulating, taunting, and killing your parents across countless timelines, it cast a long shadow across the entire visit. At the least, it was a one-sided issue - only you and Asriel could remember those events. Still, meeting your formerly dead son again was an emotional experience for any parent, and they could tell that an esoteric gloom haunted Asriel every time he visited.

“Do you think we should tell them about... us? I mean, what we are now?” You both lay in silence, contemplating the question. Asriel was over the moon about now technically being your boyfriend, but he had some apprehensions about actually expressing the fact. His displays of affection were slightly withdrawn, almost shameful, and he certainly hadn’t mentioned it to anybody else. He still seemed to address the topic as though it hadn’t even been raised in the first place; he couldn’t help but flash nervous glances to you for affirmation whenever he broached the subject.

Nonetheless, you kissed his cheek and nodded. While you had doubts about things, you wanted to do what made Asriel happy, and so far your ‘new’ relationship had been just that. He seemed to take every additional opportunity to hold hands, make physical contact, and even just spend time near you. His usual kind, gentle, but tired personality had taken on a veneer of excitement and joy; he was seeming more like the cheerful, innocent, carefree goat of his childhood that you could only otherwise dream of.

Asriel squeezed you tightly in return before snuggling deeper beneath the covers. He curled up slightly to match the contours of your body, sighing as you relaxed in his arms. “Thanks, Frisk.” He said quietly. You couldn’t help but cuddle closer in return - even if you were restless, this was hardly an awful way to spend the night. The two of you lay there entangled with one another, both silent but having nothing to say, as you slipped in and out of sleep, waiting for the dawn to arrive.

...

The morning came slowly, yet was as rude surprise as ever when it did. The loud screech of the alarm clock broke you from your slumber - though you’d been awake to see the first rays of light peering through the curtains. Slowly rising to silence the piercing wail, you glanced around sleepily, trying to find your partner. You were instinctively disappointed to find him gone; though the sound of the shower running at least indicated he hadn’t gone far. Slipping from bed, you headed straight for the kitchen - it was best to avoid risking any distractions ahead of the visit.

Slumping at the kitchen bench, you set about your morning routine, preparing yourself and Asriel two cups of espresso - double shot, you decided. Less for the tiredness, and more for the nerves, ironically. While you chose your words carefully, you liked to be able to think quickly. It made you feel in control. You didn’t feel threatened as such by Toriel and Asgore, but there were certain topics and stories that Asriel mentioned that you preferred to keep away from them. You didn’t want them to suffer more stress and worry over his condition than they already did.

Slumping on the bench as you waited for the coffee to brew, your rumination was interrupted by Asriel sliding his arms over your shoulders. “Hey...” He murmured softly, leaning in to kiss your cheek. “End up getting much sleep?” He sighed as you shook in response, slowly grabbing his cup from the espresso machine. “Me neither... I always get so worked up before days like this.” You giggled as he pulled a face before sipping, his jaw contorting further as the brew passed his tongue. “Urgh... I don’t know how you humans ever found this stuff.” He complained, quickly shooting the rest of the espresso nonetheless. 

You shrugged and quietly sipped at your own coffee, eyes still flickering as you struggled to wake up properly. The two of you would hopefully be able to catch an afternoon nap, at least. It was little under an hour’s drive to Toriel and Asgore’s house; not quite as far as central New Hope, but deep within the leafy, terraced suburbs toward the hills. It was a simple enough trip; the roads were usually quite calm around this time, and you’d easily be able to stop by the shops before making your way back home. The only hard part was, well, the whole point of the trip: the visit itself.

Trudging back to the bedroom, you hopped in the shower briefly to freshen up - you’d usually not have bothered this early, but you wanted to dress nice for Toriel. She’d be the first to notice if your hair was still warped and frizzy from bed, and the conversation was going to be awkward enough without you smelling of Asriel. Getting dressed, you pulled on a jacket, pausing before grabbing a scarf to be safe - the snow had cleared recently, but you were still very sensitive to the bitter winter chill. Asriel was dressed similarly as you stepped from the bathroom; somewhat lighter, given his fur, but snugly enough to keep the chill out all the same.

Asriel rubbed your shoulders gently as you paused to flick through your phone. “You ready?” He asked, sensing your anxiety. “We don’t have to talk about much if you don’t want... We can just talk about stuff like the treatment instead.” You sighed and slipped it away, shaking your head. “We’ll just see how it goes, I guess.” He concluded, following you outside to the car. As you’d guessed, it was another brisk autumn day; the sun shone brightly, but it did nothing to warm the penetrating chill.

You both were usually silent on the journey into New Hope. It was all quite familiar by now, though Asriel still enjoyed simply staring at the lush valleys and woodlands alongside the highway. The route from your home on the edge of the ranges travelled through a series of steep mountain passes, the vista quickly transitioning from dense native trees to sweeping gullies. It was pristine, untouched wilderness; the only traffic was generally destined for towns out west, and there was certainly no heavy machinery in the nature reserve. It was far removed from the modern trappings of New Hope, though equally far from isolated.

Yet despite the rich beauty of the scenery, it took Asriel mere minutes to pass out in the passenger seat. You could hardly blame him; you would have joined him had your focus not been tied to the road. The silence was a good chance to think, in any case, and there was still more than enough of that to do before you arrived. You liked to be prepared not just for Asriel’s sake - quiet rooms, any sudden loud noises or flashing lights - but your own. You preferred to keep things quick and efficient, and to that end often planned out exactly what you were going to say, and when.

You couldn’t help but return to Toriel and Asgore. Raising the subject of relationships with them was going to be... especially touchy, and not least for the inescapable fact of both having technically raised you and Asriel. While you had only briefly touched on the topic, Asriel had a comfortable outlook toward it - you weren’t blood related, and the two of you hadn’t been raised together like him and Chara. There were far more unusual elements of the relationship than loose parental ties, anyway.

That wasn’t the reason you were so reluctant to discuss the relationship, though. It was less a question of how the two of you felt about love, and more the baggage still carried by the two older goats about their own experiences. They had reluctantly began cohabitating again following the fall of the Barrier - they’d both wanted an opportunity to raise you as their child - but things were vastly different from before. The guest room in the spacious terrace home had quickly been converted to a den, with Asgore splitting most of his time between there and the garden - though he was free to go anywhere in the house, especially when he had been tasked with caring for you.

The tension between the two remained strong. While both maintained their ceremonial role among monsters as royalty, it was a far cry from affairs in the Underground, and certainly from the old Kingdom before the War - at least as you’d heard it. The expansive terrace house they’d moved into was a far cry from the trappings of New Home and the Palace of the Verge, but it was big enough to keep them separate, and that was the important thing. While they rarely fought with each other directly, you picked up on enough subtle passive-aggression both as a teenager and during your current visits that things could easily escalate.

Asriel’s return had been a tipping point, at least. You’d never seen Toriel and Asgore as openly emotional with each other as when they’d first seen him again, not even after the fall of the Barrier. It was hard to see, but you liked to think it had started some kind of healing process between the two. Maybe it was just Asriel’s renewed presence, but visits now seemed to involve less sniping and undermining by Asriel’s parents against each other and more genuine, tender moments. There had certainly been none recently that ended with outright arguments or fights.

Still, the state of flux just added to your apprehensions over telling them about how you and Asriel now thought of one another. You’d previously told the two you were gay, and Asriel certainly made no secret of it, but actually being boyfriends... It was another situation completely, and Asriel’s condition only complicated things. You couldn’t even tell if they’d react positively. Maybe they’d see you as some kind of human cradle snatcher; they might demand you split up with him and arrange for somebody else to take care of his needs. Maybe they’d just both end up crying. That would be even worse.

You snapped back to reality as Asriel yawned, blinking sleepily. “Oh, sorry... I must have dozed off.” He glanced out the window with a smile, trying to track down some kind of landmark to regain his bearings. “Much further to go?” You shook your head, glancing at the map on the centre console. The route was familiar enough by now that you could zone out mentally for most of it, and with Asriel asleep, it was more like a train ride than a car journey. You swerved off from the highway onto the arterial road that led to Toriel and Asgore’s house, taking a moment to check your hair in the mirror again - you were going to need all the advantages you could muster.

The rest of the trip only took about ten minutes; traffic was light, and you knew the shortcuts to avoid traffic signals. Asriel sighed as you pulled into the driveway and applied the handbrake, gently resting his hand on yours. “Are you ready, then?” He asked softly, eyes glittering with hopes and dreams for what may come out of this visit, with a tinge of fear and apprehension behind them. Despite your own feelings, you nodded, squeezing his hand tightly before slipping from the car.

The house was a two-storey dwelling made from clean, sandblasted red brick; contemporary, but not excessively modern. It was packed tightly with similar houses on the terraced hill, though with enough room in the backyard for lawns and even a small pool. It was familiar enough to you - it was where you’d grown up, after all - but Asriel still found joy in exploring the small gardens that Asgore had constructed around the fence line. 

The two of them could spend hours during your visits simply surveying the current progress of whichever flowers or shrubs Asgore had planted this season. They usually didn’t, for sake of not holding you up too long, but when they had the time, it was clearly very special for both of them. The two male goats spoke few words while together, but you figured there needn’t be too much to say. For somebody like Asgore, spending time with his son in such a quiet, intimate setting must have previously been little more than an impossible dream. You simply stayed inside with Toriel during these moments, content to help around the house where you could.

The two of you made your way up the path, Asriel’s hand reluctantly slipping from yours as you approached the front door. He paused at the bell, taking a moment to flash a hesitant glance at you, before ringing it for a second. You shifted awkwardly in place, focusing attention to try to catch any sign of movement in the house. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Asriel’s hand nervously edge towards yours before drawing back. Your heart sank slightly; you could only hope Asriel didn’t think you were refusing - even though you kind of were.

“My children!” The door swung open to Toriel smiling wildly, barely giving either of you time to return the gesture before she scooped you up, one in each arm. “You’re early, too.” She squeezed for a moment before planting a kiss on your head, depositing you just inside the threshold of the house. Slightly winded from the embrace, you took a deep breath, using the moment to savour the rich smell of baked goods floating through the house - butterscotch, this time, it smelled like.

“Hey, mom.” Asriel said, staring down anxiously - even as Asriel continued to bond with his parents again, introductions were always awkward. “Pie nearly ready?” The goat matriarch nodded, leading the two of you through to the living room. A pot of tea sat on the table - golden flower, you assumed - along with a jug of coffee. You’d try to keep that all to yourself. “Asriel, would you mind retrieving your father? I believe he’s out in the garden.” The young goat nodded eagerly, slipping out toward the kitchen, leaving you and Toriel alone in the house.

You took a seat on the couch with tension forming in your muscles; you tried to avoid grasping the arm of the chair intensely. Given the affinity of the males of the goat family for Asgor was a convenient excuse to get them out of the house - and yourself alone with Toriel. You didn’t blame her intentions, of course; she simply wanted to be able to speak with you about Asriel’s condition. You were his primary advocate, but you felt it right for his parents to be informed of any... pertinent updates. Just the facts. Nothing likely to upset or trouble them too much.

“So, Frisk...” Toriel began, pouring you a cup of rich, golden tea as she took a seat in her armchair. “How’s he been doing? He seemed fairly cheerful just now.” You tried to avoid sighing; you didn’t want to sound pessimistic. Sometimes there were things to report, and sometimes there weren’t. Toriel and Asgore knew that Asriel suffered - depression, anxiety, nightmares, hallucinations, and more. You tried to avoid getting into details of Asriel’s episodes. It wasn’t necessary to disclose intimate, personal details like that, and the specifics weren’t really the point anyway. If Asriel wasn’t having more issues this month than the last, that was an improvement in your books.

Sipping your tea, you simply nodded kindly, reaching into your jacket to produce a small letter. You didn’t like to gush to Toriel about Asriel’s progress; it could become excessively emotional, and it was too easy to say or intone the wrong thing. If Toriel thought you resented caring for Asriel, she’d worry, and might even suggest it to Asriel. You couldn’t imagine how he’d react to that - he was a ball of nerves already. Keeping things written was more than just an emotional check; it helped you pick your words precisely, so Toriel and Asgore would have the best idea of what Asriel was dealing with, and how best they could assist with his treatment.

Toriel brought her glasses to her face as she sliced open the letter, reading intently. She nodded slowly as she absorbed the contents, smiling to you as she resealed the letter and placed it on the side table. “I... think I understand.” She said softly, taking a deep breath before reaching over to place her hand on yours. “Thank you, my child.” She blinked a few times as she gazed away momentarily, trying to well back tears. “I can only imagine helping Asriel like you do is challenging sometimes, but... thank you. For all you do.”

You almost had to blink back tears yourself, returning the smile warmly as Toriel squeezed your hand. Neither of you could ever totally understand the emotions of the other - you’d never truly comprehend the emotion of losing two children in one day, for instance - but discussing Asriel gave both of you a strange sense of emotional solidarity. She was right - caring for Asriel could be a challenging experience, though one you were willing to bear the burden of. Still, it didn’t hurt to have somebody to explain your fears and apprehensions of his diagnosis to, and your hopes and dreams for his prognosis.

The moment was broken by the back door slamming open; Asriel and Asgore chattered loudly as they marched inside the house. “Asgore?” Toriel called out sternly, glaring toward the kitchen. The goat king had poked his head through the door to the living room, rolling his eyes lazily as he headed back out to the yard. “He never cleans his feet... Excuse me, my child.” Toriel muttered as she rose to her feet and stalked her ex-husband outside. Asriel could only shake his head. “Some things never change, I guess.” He mused, making his way to the couch and sitting down beside you. “How’s mom?”

You smiled and shrugged, reaching over to grab his hand for the moment you were alone. Asriel had enough on his mind without having to know how much his parents worried about him; you suffered deep guilt over hiding it, but you couldn’t see the harm. He’d adored his parents as a child - and his sibling, though he preferred to avoid addressing that fact - and his time between truly seeing them as their son had only deepened that affection. You suspected a big part of the reason that Toriel and Asgore had begun to bury the hatchet was Asriel’s reaction upon seeing them fight for the first time; he’d sobbed virtually the entire journey back home.

Asriel blushed as you gripped his hand, glancing back toward the kitchen nervously. “Should... Do you think we should tell them?” He asked softly, unable to disguise the excitement in his voice. Your heart almost melted as you heard how barely he could hide his hope as he spoke, eyes sparkling as they met yours, a shy grin on his face. “I-I can say it... I think they’d prefer it if I do.” You pursed your lips, but nodded regardless, taking Asriel’s hand in both of yours. You knew he didn’t say that to devalue your place in the family; it was something you’d both long essentially agreed on.

Your place as Toriel’s second adopted child wasn’t something Asriel had always been comfortable with. His experiences with Chara had severely warped his perspective toward his former sibling. Besides the traumatic experiences that followed Chara’s death, Asriel had long come to realise the cruel, repressive effect his adopted brother had burdened him with. He was initially struck with terror to learn you were technically his sibling following his return; he’d fallen into a panic, pleading with you to get away with him, fearing he’d somehow returned to his childhood.

Maybe that was why Asriel was so willing to accept you as a romantic partner. He saw you less as a brother, a relation he had a traumatised view toward as it was, and more a friend. You had been there to assure and comfort him in his worst moments, and who had somehow returned to aid him now that he was out of the dark. You’d forgiven him for his sins and regrets at a time when all really did seem lost, and he clearly felt a strong emotional debt to repay - not that you’d ever think of calling on it.

Your hand slipped from Asriel’s as Toriel and Asgore walked back into the room, the former carrying a freshly-baked pie. It was still steaming from the oven as she set it down on the table; your early arrival must have meant it didn’t have time to cool. Asgore took his place in the armchair to the left of Asriel; the two of you usually sat together on the couch as a buffer between them. It was a good arrangement that kept things civil, and given what you were planning on telling them, it was helpful to have Asriel within arm’s reach, whatever may happen.

“My boys... it’s so good you could make it.” Asgore boomed, pouring a cup of tea. He downed the brew in just two gulps, reaching to fetch another but hesitating as Toriel glared at him. “I’m sorry I don’t have any honey for you this time... The cold weather means the bees aren’t too active.” The goat king had taken to beekeeping since the return to the surface; it meshed with his natural affinity for keeping flowers, and gave Asgore an excuse to spend hours in the sun - and away from Toriel.

“That’s fine, dad... Frisk and I have plenty from last time, anyway.” Asriel crept a little closer toward you as Toriel was distracted by slicing the pie. She handed you each a plate, saving a slightly misshapen half-slice for Asgore. “We’ve been out so often that we never even have a chance to try it.” Asriel had neglected to mention extra visits to the therapist were behind the additional time out of the house; you’d alluded to it in your letter to Toriel, but the exact numbers would just put more pressure on Asriel and more stress on his parents.

The goat family continued to chatter as you ate the pie, puffing slightly as the hot filling burned your mouth. The conversation was light - things they’d been up to, Toriel’s cooking, gardening. You usually didn’t say too much yourself simply for how eagerly Asriel engaged with his parents - he had a lot of lost time to make up for. You simply occupied yourself with your cup of coffee - you were onto your third now - and the occasional nod or head cock in response to a remark or question. You didn’t pay too much attention at all until you felt Asriel’s hand gingerly brush against yours.

“Mom, dad, there is one... last thing.” Asriel said softly, his hand coming to a rest. Your chest heaved a little as you pressed back into the couch, lips pursed. Part of you wanted to just sink back into the fabric; this was the moment of truth. You hesitated before turning your hand and taking Asriel’s in your palm, urging him to continue. “There was something Frisk and I wanted to tell you, together.” Toriel and Asgore’s smiles faded as they turned to face you, the former slowly placing her teacup down. “Yes, Asriel? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah... it’s just something about the two of us.” He stared down at his legs shyly, gripping your hand tightly. “A few weeks ago... I asked Frisk to be my boyfriend. We’re a couple now.” He focused on nothing in particular, voice choking slightly as he struggled to find the right words. Toriel and Asgore stared on, apparently expecting something more, or at least left hanging by what Asriel had said. The goat boy slowly gazed up at his mother in fearful anticipation, looking as though he may burst into tears no matter what she said.

“Is that... it, my child?” Toriel murmured, rising from her chair slowly. Asriel stared away just as quickly as he’d turned to her, flashing a quick glance to his father before taking your hand in both of his. Toriel crouched down in front of the couch, reaching out tenderly to turn Asriel to face her. The goat boy whimpered softly as he continued to avoid her gaze, nodding sadly. “Y-yeah... that was it. Frisk and I are gay, together.” He trembled as he waited for Toriel’s judgment, clinging onto you as though he would vanish upon hearing it.

You’d been slightly worried about the situation progressing like this. Despite everything, Asriel remained a kind and gentle goat, but was prone to missing the reality of situations; when that happened, he blamed himself for the disappointment that followed. You weren’t sure of what Toriel was about to say, but Asriel seemed as though he’d ignored just how emotional this experience of ‘coming out’ would be. In any case, you had to stay strong and stoic, for him. The ball was in Toriel’s court now, and only she and Asgore could allay Asriel’s worries or confirm his worst fears.

“There’s really nothing wrong with that, my child.” Toriel murmured, beginning to gently stroke her son’s ears. “What did you think your father and I were going to say?” Asriel could only offer a gentle shrug in response, his eyes squeezing shut as tears began falling, staining his jeans dark navy. You instinctively acted, reaching over to rub his shoulders gently. Asriel reacted positively to your touch in high-stress situations; he’d told you it helped keep him grounded and aware that he wasn’t alone. You gently rocked him back and forth as Toriel stroked his cheek, the two of you waiting patiently for him to calm down as Asgore looked on with concern.

It took a few minutes for Asriel’s deep, panicked breathing to slow, the goat boy turning to embrace you as he found the courage to open his eyes again. “So... You’re not mad at me?” He said softly, hugging into your chest for a moment. Asgore had shifted to sit on the arm of the couch, gently rubbing his son’s back with one hand. “Of course not, Asriel.” He said, reaching out to tossle his head gently. “We think it’s wonderful that you two want to look after each other... The only thing we care about is that you’re here, and you’re happy.”

Asriel whimpered in your chest for a moment before peering out, glancing back and forth from you to his parents. “I-I was just worried, that you’d think...” He trailed off, not too sure exactly what he’d been so worked up about just moments ago. That was the thing about anxiety - it often didn’t reflect actual outcomes, and Asriel had mentally prepared himself for the pain so much that he had to discharge the emotions somehow. The three of you gave him the time he needed to breathe and think, soothing him softly as he curled up and cried softly.

“I guess I was just worried you wouldn’t take me seriously.” He said quietly, slowly rising in place, rubbing his wet, puffy eyes. “I know it’s just so strange and unusual, but Frisk just makes me feel... something, and I didn’t want you to think this was just another part of me being crazy...” You stroked Asriel’s back as he trailed off, trying to guide the goat back to calmness. “I just don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about somebody else.” Asriel concluded quietly, fidgeting with his hands as he went quiet. “I trust Frisk. And I love him.”

Toriel smiled warmly as she leaned in to kiss her son’s forehead, hugging him tenderly. “It’s perfectly fine, my child.” She whispered, rocking him back and forth as a tear slid from her own eye. “We are just so very glad to hear that.” The sudden shift in conversation had seemed to suspend any lingering tension between Asriel’s parents, both seated tightly as they tried to calm their son down. They may still have fallen out of love, but the divorce apparently hadn’t soured their outlook on the concept - they both seemed genuinely happy that Asriel had found a partner in you, with all the benefits that could bring for somebody like the young goat.

The pair separated as Asriel wiped his remaining tears away with his sleeve, flashing you an exhausted smile. “Mom, dad... thank you.” Asriel said simply in return, taking your hand in his again and squeezing tightly. “You’ve really made us both just... so happy.” Asriel was a passionate lover, but like you, he was less broad on words. Given the emotional intensity of the conversation, his deficit of speech wasn’t surprising; the sheer relief was clear on his face, anyway. You turned to the two older goats and nodded, echoing Asriel’s words.

Your boyfriend sighed and took a final sip of the tea he had been drinking, grabbing the other empty mugs from the table as he finished. “C’mon, mom, I’ll help you tidy up.” He said, grinning at Toriel as he headed toward the kitchen. The goat matriarch beamed and followed closely behind, thrilled to finally have a man in the house who wasn’t adverse to helping with chores - you’d assisted her as a child, but had been absent from the home for years now. Asgore himself had certainly never developed a habit for it, and Toriel often made her frustration about that clear.

The goat king yawned deeply and rose from the couch, wandering over to the rear window and staring out. The elaborate garden that dominated the back yard was nowhere near as gorgeous as you remember from its prime in the summer. While the recent snow had cleared and drained from the soil, the shrubs and flowers remained heavy and wilted. There were few colours beyond muted brown and dull green, the colourful menagerie of Asgore’s flower beds long expired from season. Still, the ecosystem was merely in a state of hibernation, and you were sure Asgore would have it restored to full bloom once spring arrived.

“Asriel has always been a sensitive boy.” Asgore said suddenly, turning to you as he remained standing toward the window. “I did try to raise him to be thoughtful... He does get a lot of that from his mother, too, though.” Asgore spoke somewhat cryptically when discussing his family, though you could only put that down to it being the way he expressed his thoughts. It was understandable given the tragedies of his family - he seemed to observe rather than make judgment calls, as though trying to avoid offence. It could have just been his royal style, but there seemed to be an intention to avoid condemning the past - fair enough, given you’d both lived it.

He sighed and trudged back over to the couch, sitting down next to you and staring solemnly. “Asriel needs somebody to protect him, Frisk.” Asgore was very vocal about Asriel’s treatment, often becoming frustrated or even angry when he thought somebody may be insulting his son’s condition. It was why you preferred to correspond with Toriel regarding Asriel’s treatment - if Asgore was the heart of the ex-couple’s relationship, she was the mind. Nonetheless, Asgore was equally encouraging to you, and had been the original source of the idea that Asriel start living with you.

Asgore paused for a moment, placing a firm hand on your shoulder. “I know you can do that, Frisk, but please... promise me that you will.” You could only nod and fall in to hug the goat king in response, his arms wrapping around you tightly. Like Toriel, Asgore and yourself shared few words, but found an emotional conduit in each other about certain things that meant talk wasn’t necessary. You both had a deep, protective affection for Asriel, and you each had a role to play in ensuring that. You held the embrace for a few seconds before Toriel and Asriel returned, the latter looking much fresher now that he’d had a chance to wash his face.

“Everything alright?” The goat prince asked softly, reclaiming his seat next to you on the couch. Asgore smiled somewhat sheepishly and returned to his own chair. “Yes, Az. Frisk was just asking... when the garden would be in bloom again.” Asgore may have been bad with names, but he had a knack for sharing excuses with you - useful when Toriel wanted to know who had taken a slice of pie before it had cooled. She glared at him for a moment before burying the thought, retrieving her knitting from the coffee table. “There is a snowstorm forecast for this afternoon, my child. You and Frisk should start heading home soon, I don’t want you getting caught in the blizzard.”

“We’d better get going, honey.” Asriel murmured, blushing slightly as he dropped the pet name in front of his parents. He leaned in and, feeling bold, pecked you on the cheek, glancing back to his mother and father with a shy smile. “Sorry.” The goat matriarch rolled her eyes lazily, smiling before setting back to her knitting. “You behave, now, boys.” Asgore rose from his seat and grabbed the two of you, drawing you into a tight bear hug. “They’ll look after each other.” He said simply, depositing the two of you back on your feet before sighing and marching back toward the den. 

Asriel smiled and wandered over to hug his mother, kissing her head. “We’ll both see you next month, okay? Let us know if you need anything in the meantime.” The goat boy led you back toward the front door, shielding his eyes as you stepped out into the day. There was a snowstorm on the way, certainly. Tall, dark clouds towered on the horizon, slowly but surely creeping toward the west. For now, however, the weather was clear. The piercing radiance of the sun brought with it a warm streak; the bitter chill that had plagued you this morning now replaced with a warm glow.

“It’s not such a bad day after all, I guess.” Asriel observed as you wandered away from the house, hands in pockets. It was an understatement if anything; you didn’t see how the visit could have gone much better. The thoughts and scenarios that had kept you from sleep had proven just as likely as those imagined by Asriel during the confession itself; it really had been as easy as just telling them. Asriel took your hand as he strayed away from the car, detouring to stare up and down the terrace that Toriel and Asgore lived on.

“There’s a park on the hill just up the road there, isn’t there?” You nodded and pointed toward the corner - Toriel and Asgore had regularly taken you there as a child, and even occasionally as a teenager. “I don’t think I need anything from the store... Do you want to hang out there for a bit?” You shrugged and let him lead the way as you both marched up the hill. The snowstorm was on its way, but it was still mid-morning, and you could use a little extra rest before having to drive back home anyway. The two of you found a secluded bench under a deep orange yew tree at the very peak of the hill, the vantage point offering wide views through the busy park and into the city itself.

New Hope turned bright orange in late autumn, the thick, bushy trees that littered the parks and terraces of the valley city only shedding their leaves just shy of the start of winter. The bright morning sun reflected brilliantly off the glass towers of the skyline, offering an artificial lodestar to the sprawling human-monster metropolis that surrounded it. The Ebott River glittered brilliantly as it flowed out to sea, ferries and coast guard ships crisscrossing the deep harbour at the heart of the city. Asriel sighed as you both contemplated the view, leaning to rest against your shoulder.

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” He whispered, taking your hand and resting it in his lap. You glanced up at the goat curiously, resisting his touch just slightly. He was often reluctant to display affection in public, but it seemed the visit to his parents had buoyed him, the goat simply smiling kindly as he stroked your hand in public. “This is okay, right?” He murmured nonetheless, pausing momentarily. You quickly nodded, taking his hand and squeezing it in return. You both sat in silence for a moment, lost in one another’s eyes, before Asriel sighed and broke away, frowning slightly.

“Be honest, Frisk... Do you think my parents should have at least been a little upset about... us?” He seemed angry at the thought, biting his lip as he let you go and drew his arms up to his chest, glancing around the park uneasily. “I mean, I’ve thought about it, and... there is something a little weird about a guy liking another guy, right?” You frowned in return and shook your head, glancing down at the bench, unsure what to say. Asriel had an uncanny ability to find a grey lining in every positive event. You supposed it could just be a general effect of his depression, but you didn’t discount that everything that had happened had left him with a pessimistic streak - though this was hardly unjustified.

Still, you didn’t want Asriel to bog himself down in the past. He had a second chance to live his life, free from the malignant influences of Chara and the Underground, and you wanted him to do so without fear or regret. You’d struggled with your own feelings towards boys as a teenager, and knew the path Asriel was down. It wasn’t something he needed on his mind with everything else, especially given how happy he had been in the past few weeks since you’d become a couple. Taking Asriel’s hand again, you stared at him seriously for a moment, the young goat’s head cocked.

“Mmph!” Asriel tried to call out as you darted forward and kissed him, struggling for a moment as his eyes darted down the hill toward the rest of the park. He couldn’t help but give in as you deepened the kiss, shifting Asriel downward and sliding on top of him slightly. He ran a hand up your chest as you reached to stroke his ear, the young goat panting slightly as you released the embrace. The two of you blushed deeply as you sat up, staring down at the park - nobody appeared to have noticed anything, or cared if they did - before Asriel turned to you with a smile.

“Aha...” He panted, wiping away a little of your saliva with his sleeve. “I-I guess it can’t be that wrong, if it’s with you... It feels so good.” He murmured, glancing down shyly as he reached out to embrace you. The two of you sat there in each other’s arms for much longer than you intended to; a few people passed by but paid you no real attention, the tension that spiked through Asriel whenever he noticed somebody lessening with each iteration. The sun was slowly eclipsed by the clouds as they continued their journey westward, the vague chill that had started the day slowly returning as the sun was obscured.

“Mom was right. We should be getting home soon.” Asriel murmured, releasing his embrace and rubbing at his eyes, yawning. “I want to get home and take a nap, too... You wanted to skip the shops, right?” You nodded and rose to your feet, taking Asriel’s hand - you’d always take up an opportunity to spend the day snuggled in bed with your boyfriend, safe from the wild and raging weather outside. Hand-in-hand, the two of you began to stroll back toward the car down the street, more confident than ever about your new relationship.


End file.
